TPM
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB


**Disclaimer, não cansa não?**

**- YYH não me pertence, ou a Yukina seria uma vilã e a Mukuro teria morrido junto com o Raizen.**

**- TPM, pra quem não sabe, é 'tensão pré-menstrual', são mudanças bruscas de humor (ou de mau humor), dores, enxaquecas e tudo mais de bonito que uma mulher pode ter naqueles sagrados dias. Quem nunca teve, com certeza vai ter. Ah, e não importa se você é do sexo masculino, porque sua namorada com certeza terá por ela e por você.**

* * *

TPM

Ele entrou na sala pela janela, como sempre fazia, mas estranhou o silencio. Olhou para os lados, as luzes acesas, o rádio desligado, e a TV da cozinha parecia estar ligada. Aguçou ainda mais os ouvidos e ouviu pequenos zunidos, que pareciam de uma faca cortando alguma coisa muito dura, ou com muita força.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, com passos lentos até a divisória da sala com a cozinha.

Que dia era mesmo? Ele não conseguia se acostumar direito com aquele modo de contar o tempo dos ningens...

-Droga!

Parou antes de atravessar a porta, olhando a dona do apartamento com uma faca na mão, olhando desesperadoramente para um pedaço de carne sobre o balcão de mármore.

-O que está fazendo, onna?

Botan o olhou por um segundo, transmitindo a raiva pelo pedaço de bife para o namorado, e voltou os olhos pra carne, tirando-na da bancada e levando até a pia.

-Cozinhando.

-Mas você detesta cozinhar.

-_Eu sei._

Ok.

Hiei respirou fundo, observando o pobre bife ser atirado contra uma tigela encharcada de algum molho de cor esquisita, mas que ele preferiu não comentar.

Ela abriu o fogão, empurrando a tigela pro fundo do forno e o fechou, bufando.

-Vai ficar horrível. – murmurou, com voz de muxoxo.

Ótimo. A fase de irritação parecia tinha passado, então era hora de vir a carência. O koorime deu alguns passos, ainda vacilante. Agora tinha certeza de que dia era.

Dia que ele deveria ter ficado no Makai.

-É só um pedaço de carne, onna.

Botan virou-se para trás, com os olhos em chamas.

Hiei não recuou, como não era de seu feitio, mas podia sentir um leve arrepio na espinha. Malditos ningens e seus calendários que não serviam de nada para um youkai de fogo!

Ele manteve o olhar sobre ela, esperando.

Mas não precisou esperar muito.

Botan logo abriu os braços, arregalou os olhos, e começou:

-UM PEDAÇO DE CARNE? Eu passei o dia todo me matando pensando numa coisa que e podia fazer pra você, passei horas pesquisando receita de molho, procurando carne em açougue, e você me diz isso! Você... eu... eu... arghs!

A guia arrancou o avental do corpo, o jogando com força contra a mesa, e saiu da cozinha, batendo o pé com força.

Hiei forçou uma respiração funda por um segundo. Não precisava nem sequer olhar para a tabelinha colada por um imã na geladeira. O cheiro da onna sempre mudava nessas épocas. Largou os ombros, dando um pequeno sorriso.

No começo, ela dizia que seria insuportável. Que ele, irritadinho como era, não agüentaria um mês ao lado de alguém como ela.

Bom, Botan não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa mais difícil de se lidar. Ela tinha suas manias doidas, sim, mas quem disse que isso era um defeito? Ah, e tinha aquela 'fase do mês'. No fundo, Hiei achava aquilo até engraçado. A onna parecia simplesmente enlouquecer, de uma hora pra outra, quando essa semana chegava. Ficava triste por nada, se irritava com pouco, ria que nem doida e depois chorava, manhosa.

Era um turbilhão de Botans que às vezes vinham de uma vez só.

E aquela, sentada no sofá brigando contra o controle remoto, era a Botan-estou-com-dor-e-mau-humorada-não-me-amole.

Sorriu discretamente, mais uma vez.

Pelo menos agora ele não era mais o rabugento da casa.

-Estou mau humorada. – ela soltou, no meio do silêncio.

Hiei se aproximou, sentando no espaço do sofá que ela deixava ao lado dos pés. Ele a olhou fundo, tentando não mostrar que, no fundo, até se divertia com a situação.

-Onna, tudo bem.

-Não tá tudo bem!

Fase dois iniciada.

Por que ele não conseguia simplesmente ficar quieto com ela?

Botan se ajoelhou ao lado dele, com os olhos espremidos. Agora não era mais mau-humor, agora ela era Botan-estou-de-saco-cheio-ouça-e-não-me-interrompa.

Ele se virou no sofá, e preparou os ouvidos.

Porque ela ia falar, e muito.

-Eu to cansada! Eu to irritada! Meus peitos tão inchados e o idiota do Yusuke não consegue fazer nada sozinho naquela missão estúpida que o sr. Koenma nos mandou!

Hiei tentou entender, por algum momento, a ligação entre peitos inchados e o Yusuke ser um idiota. Não achou nenhuma, e tinha certeza absoluta que Botan também não acharia...

Ou Yusuke ia perder um dos braços.

-Ele quer que eu faça tudo! Eu tenho que achar a fonte, eu tenho que saber quem é a fonte, eu tenho que chegar na fonte, como se eu fosse a detetive e não ele... enquanto isso o sr. Koenma fica dando ordens o dia todo, querendo isso, relatório daquilo... – ela parou alguns instantes, bufando. Então abaixou os olhos e brincou com os dedos entre o vão das pernas – Meu cabelo tá seco, horrível, a semana toda e não tive nem tempo de fazer nada...

-Onna, seu cabelo parece igual à sempre.

Ela levantou os olhos, mais irritados.

-Você não entende nada de cabelo!

Hiei nem se preocupou em mostrar zanga. Tinha chegado aonde queria.

Se tinha uma coisa que ele havia aprendido é que, apesar da loucura momentânea e as tempestades de comportamento, Botan continuava a ser Botan.

Bastava só um pouco de paciência.

E claro, deixar ela gritar o quanto quisesse, até aqueles olhos se apertarem devagar, a mão ir até a boca e ela se jogar sobre o seu pescoço, pedindo mil desculpas que ele nem sequer ouvia direito. Porque não precisava, absolutamente, de nenhuma delas.

Como ele havia aprendido a ser tão calmo com alguém berrando com ele? Yukina tinha lá suas suposições românticas e tudo mais.

Mas o koorime preferia sua versão sarcástica de diversão.

-Eu não quis ser rude, Hiei. Gomen ne. – choramingou a onna, com o rosto escondido no vão de seu ombro. – Eu ando tão estressada, e não é nada com você... eu... me desculpa...

Hiei a abraçou, sem dizer nada, até que ela se acalmou e se calou também.

Definitivamente, a Botan-eu-só-quero-colo era a sua favorita.

-Onna.

-Hun?

-Seu pedaço de carne tá queimando.

Botan soltou um grito, pulando do sofá para a cozinha, gritando maldições pra si mesma até sua décima geração. Hiei pegou o controle remoto, rodando os canais da TV, enquanto ouvia de longe a guerra de panelas da baka onna.

Talvez ainda tivesse mais duas ou três Botans diferentes para ele naquele dia.

Se tivesse sorte.

Abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, olhando de esguelha para a cozinha. Botan apoiada sobre a banca, olhava desolada para a travessa de carne. Respirou fundo, e se voltou para o koorime.

-Pizza?

Hiei apenas soltou seu usual 'hunf', sem tirar os olhos da TV. Ao fundo, ouviu Botan começar a cantarolar alguma coisa enquanto pegava o telefone.

Bufou, largando os ombros.

Nunca ia entender os ningens.

Nem os seus calendários.

OWARI


End file.
